Christmas Dreams Come True
by babs6608
Summary: Everything tony could want for Christmas. Tibbs preslash


Stepping off into the hotel foyer, Tony DiNozzo was nervous. He loved this time of year and he loved going to the NCIS Christmas ball. As usual, the bureau had hired the ballroom at the Madison Hotel, one of D.C.'s finest. What made Tony so nervous this year was the fact that his fantasy crush would be there, having been forced into it by a very stubborn Abby.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been the object of Tony's desires since he'd walked into the Baltimore squad room and started barking orders. Both Tony and 'Little Tony' had stood to attention that day and basically ever since!

Walking into the party in his tailored tux Tony surveyed the room, at the far end next to the stage was the most stunning christmas tree. Adorning it were hundreds of twinkling blue LED lights, complimenting this were ropes of silver tinsel and silver baubles. Looking around, Tony spotted Abby and McGee standing to the right of the bar. Abby looked stunning in her full length, fitted, deep green velvet gown and McGee looked good, if not a little uncomfortable, in his tux. Together they made a striking couple.

"Tony," a feminine voice said from behind him, turning quickly around he came face to face with Kate Todd.

"Wow, Kate," was the best he could manage. Kate was beautiful in her midnight blue gown, her hair teased up into a twirl at the back of her head with tendrils hanging loosely around her face.

"You like DiNozzo?" she teased curtsying slightly.

"Oh yes! May i escort you m'lady," he said bowing slightly. Sliding a hand around his outstretched arm they made their way towards the bar. By the time they had received their drinks, Ducky, Gerald and Palmer had arrived and were now standing with Abby and McGee. The only one missing from the group was Gibbs. Tony felt his heart tighten; he'd made sure to look his best, the tux he wore was custom made and fit his body like a glove, everyone who passed by him that night had given him appreciative looks. Trouble was the one person Tony had wanted to notice had failed to turn up.

As the night wore on Tony sat dejectedly by whilst Abby and McGee and Ducky and Kate had danced the night away. Feeling the loneliest he had in a long time, Tony could feel the tears stinging at the back of his eyes. He just longed to be loved but he was now convinced that it was never going to happen. Deciding to leave, Tony made his way towards the ballroom's main exit. Once there he turned to view his friends; his family; they were laughing and joking and enjoying themselves.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered and truned to leave, however, his retreat was blocked by the most handsome sight he had ever seen. Before him stood Leroy Jethro Gibbs in a beautiful black tux and black shirt. The only colour came from the bright blue bow-tie which accentuated the his sparkling blue eyes.

"Going somewhere Tony?" he said quietly as he stepped into his senior agents personal space.

Even with the slightly spicey fragrance of his aftershave Tony could still smell the underlying scent of sawdust and coffee on his boss. Tony closed his eyes slowly, taking in a deep breath, inhaling the smell. Opening his eyes he looked straight at his boss.

Jethro would have to be blind to miss the obvious arousal he caused in Tony. The younger mans pupils had dilated and his skin was flushed. In the next second Tony visibly pulled himself back together, his mask slipping back into place,

"Home Boss," was the simple reply.

"Oh," Jethro tried his best to hide his disappointment, "I was hoping for a dance."

Tony's eyes widened, "Your kidding, right Boss?"

"Have you ever know me to 'kid'," Jethro shot back seriously. Pressing closer, Gibbs gently turned Tony round and ushered him back into the room. A new song was just beginning, Jethro leaned in closer,

"Will you do me the honour of this dance?"

Tony looked deeply into his boss's eyes waiting for the other shoe to drop but all Tony saw was hope nad a flash of fear!

"Please Tony?"

The younger man froze, Leroy Jethro Gibbs had just said 'please'!

"I would love to boss," Tony took Jethro's offered hand and they walked onto the dance floor, joining the rest of the team.

As Gibbs took Tony into his arms, gasps and hushed conversations could be heard around the room, but at that moment Tony was too lost in the sensation of being in his boss's arms to care.

"Boss.." he whispered tentatively.

"I think you can call me Jethro, don't you Tony?"

"Jethro.." Tony let his boss's name roll off his tongue, "Is this a good idea?"

"I think so," he replied calmly, "Relax Tony."

The rest of the team had watched the two men arrive next to them. They danced closer to them, showing their support for them. Tony was still tense, Gibbs could feel it under his fingertips as his curled around Tony's right hand and where his left hand rested against the younger mans lower back. Pulling DiNozzo closer he could feel his obvious arousal, at being in his arms. Jethro tried to catch Tony's eye but his agent wouldn't look at him.

"Tony..." he whispered, but still he wouldn't look up, "Tony look at me."

Hearing the almost pleading from his boss, Tony looked into Gibbs beautiful blue eyes, he could see the love and affection shining out of them for the world to see,

"Boss... we shouldn't do this, not here!" Tony tried to pull away.

Abby seeing what was happening pushed her way between the two men, wrapping her arms around their waists. The rest of the team soon joined them and their full 'family' formed a circle.

Looking straight into Tony's eyes from across the circle. Jethro Gibbs, second B for bastard, smiled a gentle smile,

"I love you Tony, Merry Christmas."


End file.
